Boys Dead Monster
by Azufina
Summary: Hinata sangat iri dengan anggota SSS yang merupakan anggota Girls Dead Monster. Dipuji, punya banyak fans, menjadi idola! Ia juga ingin yang seperti itu! Bagaimana seandainya Ia membentuk band dengan nama Boys Dead Monster? Berhasilkah?


**Boys Dead Monster**

Disclaimer : Angel Beats! By Jun Maeda, Boys Dead Monster

by Aoi Cyclid

Genre : Humor & Drama

Rating : K+

Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, EYD tidak teratur

Summary : Hinata sangat iri dengan anggota SSS yang merupakan anggota Girls Dead Monster. Dipuji, punya banyak fans, menjadi idola! Ia juga ingin yang seperti itu! Bagaimana seandainya Ia membentuk band dengan nama Boys Dead Monster? Berhasilkah?

.

.

.

Suara Iwasawa menggema sampai keluar panggung. Banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang yang merupakan fans Girls Dead Monster, sebuah grup band yang sangat diidolai para _NPc_ di _After Life. _Sorak sorai terdengar sangat keras saat ia mengakhiri lagunya.

**Boys Dead Monster**

"Cih, apa-apaan dia itu! Tampang nya benar-benar menyebalkan!" kataku. Si rese itu, ehm, maksudku Iwasawa yang melirikku dengan tajam. Dia pikir siapa dia? Sombong sekali, mentang-mentang punya banyak fans! Huh…jujur saja, sebenarnya aku iri dengannya. Menjadi idola, punya banyak fans, aku juga ingin seperti itu. AHA! Apa aku buat sebuah band saja ya? Hehehe, aku memang jenius!

**Boys Dead Monster**

Hinata berjalan keluar ruangan SSS sambil tertawa tidak jelas. Semua anggota SSS (minus Hinata) menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Ooyama

"Kurang gizi", jawab Fujimaki asal.

Sementara itu Otonashi berjalan mengikuti Hinata yang kata Fujimaki sedang kurang gizi. Ia melihat Hinata masuk ke sebuah ruangan kosong. Terlihatlah Hinata yang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan sambil membelakangi pintu. Terdapat cahaya yang hanya menyinarinya seperti efek-efek di sinetron yang sering ibunya tonton. Kalau dilihat dari belakang, persis seperti manusia busung lapar(o.O gak nyambung euy!). Perlahan Otonashi mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk dengan aura galau disekitarnya. Ia mencoba menyentuh pundak Hinata, memastikan apakah Hinata benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa Hinata menggelegar sampai keluar ruangan. Ia melihat Otonashi yang sudah tepar disampingnya dengan busa dimulutnya.

"Ah, Otonashi! Jangan matiiiiiiiiiii!", teriaknya lagi. Sungguh, dunia ini benar-benar indah (?).

**Boys Dead Monster**

Semua anggota SSS sedang berkumpul di UKS. Menunggu Otonashi yang tak kunjung sadar setelah insiden itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa Otonashi sampai seperti ini?" tanya Yuri. Setahunya orang yang sudah ada di _After Life_ pasti tidak bisa mati ataupun koma. Sejak tadi Hinata terus menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Erh, i-itu ka-karena a-a-ku…" jawab Hinata terbata-bata persis seperti Hinata yang ada di Naruto(?). Semua langsung menatap Hinata dengan pandangan 'Kau-apakan-dia?'

"Ehh, itu karena aku teriak-teriak…aku tak tahu jadinya akan seperti ini, !" sontak semuanya langsung menutup telinga, tak ingin menjadi tuli mendadak.

"Ja…jadi, waktu itu…"

Setelah Hinata menjelaskan semuanya , semua anggota SSS tampak _ilfeel_, terutama Yuri. Ia sangat tak habis pikir kenapa memiliki anggota yang konyol dan bodoh seperti Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang masih dengan acara berteriak, menangis, sambil guling-gulingan tak jelas Yuri pun merasa iba, bukan karena Hinata yang sedang kurang gizi seperti itu, melainkan kasihan karena telinganya lama-lama bisa tuli.

Yuri menghela napas sambil memegang pundak Hinata, "Sebenarnya kau ingin melakukan apa sebelum Otonashi pingsan?"

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, berdiri tegak dan menunjuk Iwasawa yang sedang melet-melet kearahnya. "KAU!" teriak Hinata spontan tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Yuri.

'Sejak kapan Iwasawa yang elegan bisa OOC seperti itu? Dengan cara melet-melet ke Hinata pula!' batin anggota SSS yang sejak tadi memperhatikan adegan Drama Queen. Iwasawa berjalan dengan angkuhnya kearah Hinata, tangannya menarik kerah Hinata, lidah masih melet-melet dengan mata melotot.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya wahai BANCI?" Mendengar itu Hinata langsung naik pitam dan meninju Iwasawa namun usahanya sia-sia. Iwasawa mengunci tangan Hinata dan masih dengan melet-melet!

Hinata hanya menunduk, terdengar suara gemeretak giginya. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa…?"

Iwasawa menatap Hinata bingung, maksudnya kenapa coba sebenarnya si Hinata hari ini bisa bertingkah edan banget, ya walaupun ia nyadar kalau dirinya juga begitu OOC. Merasa tidak enak dengan posisi tersebut Iwasawa melepaskan tangan Hinata, ia juga ingin tahu kenapa Hinata seperti sangat membencinya.

"Kau…membenciku ya?" Iwasawa sudah mulai gerah dengan perlakuan Hinata kepadanya, memangnya ia punya salah apa coba? Setahunya, dirinya tak pernah membuat dosa di dunia maupun di _After Life_.

"…"

"Kau tidak suka aku berada di _After Life_?"

"Eh bukan-…"

"Kau lebih suka jika aku pergi ke alam sana?"

"Hei! Bukan beg-…"

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera mencapai impianku, agar aku bisa cepat-cepat kesana"

"HEI! DENGARKAN AKU DULU! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBENCIMU, AKU HANYA IRI!"

Sontak semua anggota SSS (minus Hinata) harus menutup telinga mereka lagi, 'kenapa sih ini orang mesti tereak-tereak? Selow aja kale!'.

"Iri kenapa?"

"Iri karena…"

"Karena apa?"

"Karena kau bisa menjadi idola dan memiliki banyak fans…"

Suasana hening sejenak…

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Iwasawa langsung OOC lagi, padahal tadi OOC-nya baru saja sembuh. Iwasawa meraih bahu Hinata yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Buktikan."

"Eh?"

"Kau harus membuktikannya kalau kau bisa lebih hebat dariku, jadilah idola sepertiku, dan kau juga harus memiliki fans yang lebih banyak dariku"

"Itu yang dari tadi ingin kukatakan!"

Iwasawa tersenyum seperti iblis, "Baiklah, kuanggap itu sebagai taruhan, yang menang akan diperlakukan layaknya raja dalam satu minggu penuh, sedangkan yang kalah harus memperlakukan pemenang seperti raja dan hanya boleh makan mapo tofu selama seminggu juga. Bagaimana?"

Glek. Hinata menelan ludahnya, 'gimana coba? Kalo kalah resikonya gila banget! Makan mapo tofu sebentaran aja udah bikin mules apalagi seminggu? Bisa mencret-mencret gua!' batin Hinata dengan tidak elitnya. Ia menatap Iwasawa yang mulai melet-melet lagi kearahnya, semuanya juga tidak tahu kenapa Iwasawa bisa seperti itu, resiko kebanyakan nyanyi mungkin?

"OK, kuterima tantanganmu" kata Hinata dengan pedenya + gaya sok cool padahal dalam hati ia sudah berniat hara-kiri kalo sampe kalah.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya tadi yang pengen ngasih tantangan itu Hinata ya? Kok jadi Iwasawa sih?" kata Naoi sambil nyelak-nyelak.

"Eh iya juga ya? Lupa gue." Hinata pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan brutalnya.

"POKONA MAH JANGAN BANYAK CINGCONG! GUA GAK MAU TAHU, LU MESTI IKUTIN TANTANGAN GUA!" teriak Iwasawa selayaknya orang sunda + betawi. Belajar darimana coba? Les privat kali ye?

"Selow aja kale!" teriak Hinata

"Lu juga kali!" teriak Iwasawa gak kalah sewotnya.

"Wokeh, Pertandingan dimulai dari sekarang!" Naoi nyelak lagi dan langsung ngatur-ngatur layaknya wasit tinju.

"Woy, bentar dulu ngapa! Gue kan belom siap, persayaratannya aja kagak tau!" sela Iwasawa dan Hinata bersamaan.

Naoi terlihat mikir, uratnya juga sampai kelihatan semua. Melihat itu, yang lain yakin pasti sebentar lagi dia bakal botak. Nggak tahu darimana tiba-tiba ada bohlam 5 watt yang nyalanya remang-remang diatas kepalanya.

"AHA! Gue tau! Pertama,Tim Iwasawa, Girls Dead Monster dengan vokalis terbaiknya yaitu Iwasawa, harus menciptakan lagu baru, gak boleh itu-itu mulu! (Kayak Crow Song, Last Song, Alchemy, n My Song), terus boleh nambah member juga, tapi cewek! Untuk Tim Hinata, berhubung pengangguran, boleh nyari member cowok dan udah harus nentuin siapa yang jadi vokalis, gitaris, drummer, bassis, de el el, Masing-masing tim harus membuat 1 lagu baru. Waktu untuk nyari member dan bikin lagu baru adalah 1 minggu! Jadiiiii~~Minggu depan harus udah tampil!~"

"SETUJU!" teriak Iwasawa dan Hinata bersamaan, dari tadi bareng mulu dah! Ada apa gerangan?

.

.

.

-**To be Continued**-

Apa yang akan terjadi minggu depan? Siapakah member Girls Dead Monster yang baru? Siapakah member tim Hinata? Hanya di next Chapter Boys Dead Monster!

A/N: Salam kenal semuanya! Readers n Reviewers! Perkenalkan saya Aoi Cyclid, panggil saja saya Aoshi! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1! Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah gambar di google, waktu itu saya melihat ada gambar Boys Dead Monster, jadilah fict ini . Nah, karena saya masih pemula maukah senpai-senpai membantu saya?

Mind to Review? ;)


End file.
